Detective R: The Case of the Celebrity Murders
by YakuzaSho
Summary: The sequel to Death Note: The New Kira. R continues to work on cases around the world, but what happens when a kidnapping ring abducts his and Kita's son? Find out inthis story.


**DETECTIVE R: The Case of the Celebrity Murders**

Seven years have passed since Kita went away to prison, not only was she being kept on the Kira killings she committed, but the ones Light, Misa, and the other Kiras did as well. Now I was working as the mysterious Detective R, once again, while trying to raise our son, Lawliet. That's when I heard about a strange new case. I could see that this person was kidnapping and killing many people of many ages, the one thing that was common was that these people were well known, famous for various reasons, or they were at the very least, closely related to famous persons. One had been a war hero, one , the daughter of a famous model, another, the brother of the U.S. President, actors, actresses and royal families. Who knows what this person was after, or if they're acting alone, but I knew this was one case I had to step in and help with. I just didn't know how personal it would become for me, how crazy it would become.

"What's wrong, Darling? You look like you haven't slept in a month," Kita cried.

"That's because I haven't had much sleep." I confessed, "The case I'm about to get involved in is big. I have to make sure I don't miss one detail.

"You have to keep healthy to be able to take care of Law too, don't forget." Most of the time we just called our son that, that's what they called him at school too. "Besides, if you aren't sleeping, it'll affect your work."

"You're right, I'll try to sleep more."

She was exactly how a mother should be, I see why I fell in love with her, but knowing how caring she is, I wonder how she could kill anyone, how she could become Kira.

"I know I was Kira. Not just because you told me so, arrested me, and the fact that I'm here in prison to this day, I don't remember any of it at all, but there's this feeling that tells me I did. I don't know why, but I remember wanting to change the world for the better, and I remember the satisfaction I felt the day Bruce and Eric died and again when that murderer died of a heart attack, the one you protested so hard against the release of. But did I really kill all of the people they say I did? I don't think I did."

Kita had said that to me on one of my previous visits.

"No, you weren't the only Kira, only you and those of us who were on the other Kira cases know that there were other Kiras, but you're the only one we caught, that's still alive at least, so you became the scapegoat," I told her.

"Well, I'm sure of this, if I ever regain those memories, I'd never kill again, unless you or our son were in danger.

(Harris)

"This is not Kira related at all. If it was, he would control his victims to come and meet him, and then he'd kill them in the same way he wrote in the Death Note. No, seeing that this goes world wide, I think it's safe to say, there isn't just one. A person can't be traveling around this often and not be noticed. So, people with a like mind, have banded together to make the famous people of the world suffer and fear for their lives." R said, "I've even considered that I might be a target, I brought in Kira after all, and I've solved every case I've worked on. I'm a celebrity of sorts."

"Sir, what do we do if it's you they take?" I asked.

"I've asked Near to take my place in that situation, trust him as you have trusted me. He's taught me some of what I know about investigation, he's even worked on the Kira case in Japan after L was killed, I have great faith in his reasoning skills. So trust him."

(Patrick)

"We've just picked up the latest batch, what should we do now?"

"Ask Takada, she should have the new list. Actually, I think I have it here. Yes, it's here. Top of the list is... Lawliet Date-Rokuro. R's son."

(R)

"What?! Kidnapped from school?!" I yelled. He knew better than to trust just anyone, and what with the martial arts training I insisted he have since he was little, he could have held them off long enough for someone to come along and help... unless he was taken by surprise, or it was an inside job, or perhaps both.

"Tell me, are there any staff missing from the school since it happened?"

"We'll check on it for you Sir."

(Lawliet)

I was in the back of a truck with lots and lots of people, I was sure I didn't see this many in one place except at school. Everyone I saw somewhere before. There was a girl near me, she was crying.

"Don't worry, my dad is a detective, he'll save us."

"Aren't you Kira's son?!" a woman said.

"Yeah, that's Kira's kid. Your mother is behind all this isn't she?!" another said.

(R)

"R, three staff aren't at work, all three are teachers, one has been sick for a couple of days, not too suspicious, the other two left on doctor appointments."

"Send me the files of all three. No stone can be left unturned," I said.

I checked into the teacher, Mr. Wright, that had called in sick. There could be no doubt he was exactly as he seemed. I went over to question him, no one could fake a sickness like his. So I looked into the other two.

(Lawliet)

I realized I was only a little kid, and many of the adults, I knew, wouldn't want to listen to me, but I had to be the one to calm the others, to keep everyone's "wits" together, as dad always said. He told me I've always had that gift and told me what to do if I was ever in a situation like this.

I saw that there was one lone window too high and too far away for me to reach.

"Does anyone have a cell phone? Can anyone look out the window?" I asked.

"I have a phone," a woman said.

"Would you let me borrow it to call my dad? He's a detective, if someone will look out and tell me what they see, I'll tell him, and he'll come for us."

(R)

Truth be told, I really liked Velsus and even though I was resolved to burn her notebook, I couldn't do it. I seriously considered giving it to Kita and having her use it to save our son somehow. Then I got a phone call. I didn't recognize the number, but I knew it would probably the most important call of my life.

"Daddy, it's me! I'm alright, the others here with me are fine too."

"Law! It's good to hear from you. Did you see who grabbed you? Do you know where you are?""

"Yes, I saw. We're in the back of a semi, It has a window and the person that looked out, said we were on a ship in the water, and he said there's no sight of land, he thinks we're in the ocean."

"I can only think that they used the river system to get you to the ocean this soon. Who was it that kidnapped you?"

"Mr. Hennison."

"Thank you son. You told me all that I needed to know. Tell the owner of the pone to keep it on so that we can trace it and rescue you as soon as possible."

"OK, I understand."

We said our good-byes and hung up. I was determined to give the Death Note to Kita now, she would help if I told her the situation. Yes, Angelo Hennison had been my main suspect before, now he would have Kira to deal with.

(Kita)

"Kita, I need you to help me," Ryu said.

"I heard. Lawliet's in danger, I'll do what I can."

"I need you to keep what I'm going to give to you a secret. When I give it to you, you'll regain your memories of being Kira, when you do, you'll ask me a question. I'll answer your question, then I'll tell you what to do," he said.

"Okay." Soon he handed me a notebook. I touched it, a flash hit me and I remembered everything.

"Where's Velsus?" I asked.

"She's dead. Anita Dixson, James Dixson's sister, she tried to kill me... Velsus killed her and herself to save me. Now, Law told me that his teacher, Angelo Hennison was in on the kidnapping." I showed her his picture, "I need you to do whatever you need to. Make him confess and tell us who else is in on this, I'll handle the rest."

That wouldn't be hard. I hid the notebook in my clothes, and when I returned to my cell, I took it out and began writing. Angelo Hennison suicide. Feeling terribly guilty for having been involved in kidnappings, he thinks of a quick and painless way to die, but he feels he must tell the world what he's done first, and writes a confession telling who his partners are and where a truckload of people who were kidnapped by the group, are located before acting on his thoughts.

(R)

We processed the scene like any other crime scene, but only I knew it was Kita who killed him. As much as I hated doing that, I had to do whatever it took to save our son and the people with him. And, she did get him to confess too. Now the clock was ticking according to the confession, the people who were abducted, would soon be arriving to the where they would be killed. I showed this part of the confession to Harris.

"That's something we should look into right away, that cell phone is still active, we'll trace it," he said.

(Lawliet)

I felt that we were being moved by something heavy.

"We're being lifted to a different ship. It's a bigger ship, black as night. I feel the death in the air, I think this is where the others have been killed," a man said.

I recognized the man now, he was in a play my dad took me to a while back. Something Shakespearian, something not normally his style. In spite of the fact that I couldn't understand the words, it had been very interesting and I found I could understand very easily through the actions on stage.

"I understand you're worried, but my father will save us. I'm sure he's on his way. We went to see a play you were in, my father and me. You were Horatio in the play." I smiled, "You were a detective just like Dad is. He will find us."

The little girl who was beside and told me that she was a princess, spoke up, "I believe him, we shouldn't be afraid. We'll be rescued soon."

(R)

"We lost the signal, the phone must have died, but we're in the area of where the signal was," Jefferson said.

According to the confession, the one who carries out some of the killings and the one who writes the lists and gathers the ransom, should be meeting somewhere nearby too. It was then we saw the ship,black as the darkest shadow standing anchored in the middle of the ocean. It was huge! Like that of an old battleship in the world war days, maybe not quite that old, but almost. I supposed that they bought it before it was to be destroyed, repaired, and repainted it just for their awful killing spree.

"This is it, I just know it!" I said.

"Wait!" Near's voice said.

"L! But what are you doing?"

"I know your son is down there, but think before you go in. you know that many people have died in that ship, so prepare yourselves before you go inside.

He was right.

(Lawliet)

We were taken out of the truck and led into a large room. From there, a few were led from the room and we heard agonized cries, I knew what was happening but didn't lose hope.

(Harris)

I burst in on a man killing another man. R was right behind me. I arrested the killer, while R saw to keeping the other man alive. Only one victim died on the way to the hospital bringing their kill count to fifty-three. Aside from being named in the Hennison confession, Patrick Blaire, and Tsumi Takada admitted to their involvement. With Henri Trudoux's, and twenty other underlings' arrests, the whole operation closed down, and the safer world was thankful. I'll still never understand how R does it, how he solves his cases, but I will always trust him and be by his side.

THE END


End file.
